1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to wireless communications, and more particularly, to systems and methods for tune-away detection for outer loop link adaptation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are rapidly growing in usage. Further, wireless communication technology has evolved from voice-only communications to also include the transmission of data, such as Internet and multimedia content.
Some present wireless communication devices (e.g., cell phones) use a single radio for two or more wireless communication networks, e.g., a first network using LTE and a second network using CDMA. In such systems, the wireless communication device may periodically tune from the first network to the second network, e.g., to listen to a paging channel. In such cases, measured error rates such as block error rate, (BLER) or channel quality indicators (CQIs) may be measured as very high (e.g., 100% error rate) or poor, respectively. Similar cases can occur in long fade environments, where interrupted communication with the first network can cause an out of sync situation.
When these communication interruptions occur, the high error rates may result in a poorly selected modulation and coding scheme, e.g., since it is based on an interrupted channel rather than channel conditions.